See You Again
by Xx-BMSC-xX
Summary: What if Edward wasn't the virgin everybody thought he was? What if he had his mate for most of his life? A story about when Edward and his love meet again and spend the rest of their lives together...or will they?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – **EPOV**

Yet another day in Forks High School, possibly the most boring place in the entire world for the past….well forever. I would never tell Carlisle, but I missed my rebellious years. Not so much the drinking human blood, but the freedom, and if I'm being serious with myself, I wanted to find HER. She had turned me back to Carlisle and convinced me to get back on the animal blood. She was amazing, beautiful, smart, talented and fun. Just thinking about her caused me to drift off to a better time, or rather the time we spend together.

_Ed, you ok?_

I looked up at Jasper, to see him looking at me oddly. I didn't think much of her around Jas, just so he wouldn't get suspicious. However today was harder then most days. Today was the anniversary of or first time together. I would never tell Emmett that I wasn't a virgin anymore. I would never tell any of them, to many questions would follow. To answer Jas I just nodded, showing I was fine.

As lunch started to close and some students started to leave the cafeteria, it was easier to listen to some of the conversations that some of the students were having. One group caught my attention,

"have you heard her newest song?"

"no, have you got it?"

"Yeah, listen,"

'_How does it feel when all you're counting on is scatterbrained  
'Every wind that you have sailed upon, a hurricane  
'Every summer you have seen was filled with April rain  
'It doesn't get easy, don't you know_

'Fortune smiles on you  
'You're not watching, dig that hole deeper  
'Fortune smiles on you  
'You're not watching, create your own fate'

I looked towards the group, stood up and walked towards them. I would know that voice anywhere. One of the girls saw me heading their way and alerted the rest of the group,

_Oh my god! Edward Cullen!_

_Pleaseplaeseplease say that he is coming to ask me out!_

_Breathe! God he is gorgeous! _

"Hey girls. I heard that song from where I was sitting and I was wondering, who is it?"

"Oh, you mean BV? How can you of not heard of her? She is number one in Europe and is coming over to America for her first tour."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Sure" she handed me her phone and I smiled when I saw the picture. I knew it was her.

"Thanks, do you know if she is doing any concerts near here?"

"Yeah her first concert is in Seattle."

"Brilliant. Thanks"

And I walked out of the room. I had to get to a computer. I wasn't going to allow her to slip through my fingers again. I will admit the name was very clever. Not a lot of our kind would realize who she was, apart from me, and possibly Aro. But that didn't matter. I WAS going to see her again and this time I will not leave her side.

**BVPOV –**

Seattle. I didn't know HE was here for sure but I had Alex track him down. Alex's talent wasn't as powerful as Demetri's, but I didn't need it to be powerful, just accurate. I asked him to use it to keep an eye over HIM since we parted. He did what I told him to do and went back to his family and continued to take the animal diet. I'm glad I got Carlisle to think of that diet. He was so weak when I found him. Getting the deer to walk past him was the one thing I needed to do to create the strongest coven of vampires. I know Jasper hasn't been at the diet the longest and he was the hardest to take away from it. HE was easy, although it would be when you are in love. I was sitting in my car listening to the local radio, when I heard the DJ make an announcement,

'so, as a lot of you may of heard, the brilliant singer 'BV' is coming to The States for her first tour. Now for those of you that may not have heard her sensational voice here's a taster,

'_How can I deny this feeling?  
Can't use the fuse that lights the spark  
Don't think I'll hold out too much longer_

The lines are blurred in the dividing  
I deserve light, I desire dark  
Your influence is getting stronger

Defined by mind, my body is too curious  
So won't you show me all there is to know?

I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)

No substitute for real pleasure  
You feed the need that lies in me  
I've lost all sense to this devotion

One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?

I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)'

'One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?  
Anytime you call my name'

'…isn't that just the most beautiful voice you have ever heard? Well for all of those who now wish to see this wonderful young women in concert there is her concert listings on our website and a chance to win tickets for you and up to 4 others to come with you!'

I laughed. 'Young' isn't exactly the word I would of used. More like 'wonderful 5671 year old vampire' that would have been a better description. As I drove I couldn't help but feel hope that maybe HE heard the song and knew I was coming for him. I told him I would.

**Right well…first chapter of my first fic :) woo go me! **

**So I need ideas for songs and reviews would be great cus this is my first time and I'm kinda nervous to what people might think :/**

**Songs were: Delain – April Rain**

**Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Bittersweet**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg I only put this up this morning and I'm shocked that people are reading it already! Good thing though :) **

**To answer VanessaWolfie101 apparently the year Jesus was born was classed as year '0' so she was born before Jesus was born if that makes any sense **

**Anyway ONWARD! Epp**

Chapter 2 – EPOV

The bell at then end of the day couldn't have come soon enough. Since lunch I had been impatient to get home and get tickets to see BV in concert. I raced to my Volvo in hopes that the rest of my family would hurry up. But of course they had to keep up appearances. Didn't they realise if they ran no-one would see them anyway? As I stated the car the radio turned on and the DJ caught my attention,

'so, as a lot of you may of heard, the brilliant singer 'BV' is coming to The States for her first tour. Now for those of you that may not have heard her sensational voice here's a taster,

'_How can I deny this feeling?  
Can't use the fuse that lights the spark  
Don't think I'll hold out too much longer_

The lines are blurred in the dividing  
I deserve light, I desire dark  
Your influence is getting stronger

Defined by mind, my body is too curious  
So won't you show me all there is to know?

I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)

No substitute for real pleasure  
You feed the need that lies in me  
I've lost all sense to this devotion

One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?

I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)'

'One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?  
Anytime you call my name'

'…isn't that just the most beautiful voice you have ever heard? Well for all of those who now wish to see this wonderful young women in concert there is her concert listings on our website and a chance to win tickets for you and up to 4 others to come with you!'

By the end of the announcement I was grinning like an idiot. I couldn't help it. She was here and I was defiantly going to win those tickets so the rest of the family could come and see her as well.

_What the hell is wrong with him? He's been acting odd all day -_ Rose

_He was like this at lunch. What has his emotions going mad like that? _- Jasper

_DUDE! What the hell is up with you? _– Emmett

"Sorry guys, I just really want to get home."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that group of girls you were talking to earlier would it?" Rose asked with anger laced in her tone.

"So what if it does? It wouldn't affect you in any way"

Alice snorted. "Sure Eddie, you keep telling your self that" had she had a vision? "And no I haven't seen anything. I want to but I keep coming up blank when I look" Yeah, it was her. One of her talents was to block others if she wanted to; it's how she blocked me. By this time we had arrived home and I didn't bother to turn off the car as I ran inside the house, passed Esme, and into Carlisle's study to use his computer. Once I was onto the radios website I searched for the tickets. It was a quiz about her. Most correct answers get the tickets I guess. Easy.

BVPOV –

As I sat on my bed in the hotel we were staying at in Seattle I had Monica keep an eye on the ticket contest to see how the winner was. It took a while for the entries to start and I asked her to tell me all the names of possible winners.

"We have a new entry"

"Who?"

"A Mr. Edward Cullen? In Forks, Washington."

Gottcha!

"Him. Give him the tickets and back stage passes as well"

"Ok"

I smiled. 3 more day til I finally have you back Edward

EPOV –

Once I had finished entering all the details of where I lived and who I was, I went down stairs and sat on the sofa. No sooner I had and I was surrounded

"Edward, Rose says you've been acting odd today. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Esme, thank you for the concern"

"Edward your going to get an e-mail about that contest thing you just entered" I do love Alice when she isn't being all hyper pixie

"So soon? Wow"

I ran back to Carlisle's study and checked my email. And there it was. I opened the message and read,

Dear Mr. Cullen

Congratulations! You are the winner of the tickets to see BV in concert in Seattle Thursday 10th June. Also by BV's choice you, and your friends/family that will be given the extra 4 tickets, will also be getting back stage passes to meet BV in person

Congratulations again.

10 days. I've lived 82 years without her. Surely I could wait 10 days…maybe

**Ok second chapter! :D if I get any of the facts wrong feel free to tell me, I would love it if you did. **

**No songs this chapter but there will be a few in the next which I am in the middle of writing! I'm on a role!**

**Any suggestions are welcomed but could you also put a reason you think they would be a good song, that would be great!**

**Hmmm… hint for the next chapter. Edward listens to some of BV's songs. It's a fill in chapter cus the next one will be when they see each other again :D cant wait for that!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – EPOV

I was sitting in my room listening to my iPod on full blast, trying to block out all other noise. I had found all of her songs on iTunes and had downloaded all of them. She had quite a range of genres. I had the songs on shuffle and was listening to all off her songs. The last song chanced and a new one came one,

_I can feel it grow  
Starting like a little storm  
Itching in my toes  
But it's will to take over  
Ain't quite that small  
I can feel it grow  
I can hear it moan  
I can hear it's bitter cries  
In my veins it crawls  
Underneath my tongue it hides  
I'm in control_

An error in my genesis  
The reason why I started this  
Where did we go wrong?

Don't you know  
In the end you're no stronger of hand  
You are no stronger of heart  
Don't you know  
In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart  
If we can't control the storm

Does it get to you?  
Fury in your fingertips  
it doesn't get me too  
turning hands to angry fists  
In rageful bliss  
Oh does it get to you?  
Crying all your lullabies  
Do you lick your wounds  
Wondering how we could try to stop this useless fight

An error in my genesis  
The reason why I started this  
Where did we go wrong?

Don't you know  
In the end you're no stronger of hand  
You are no stronger of heart  
Don't you know  
In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart  
If we can't control the storm

_control the storm_

_An error in my genesis  
The reason why I started this  
Where did we go wrong?_

Don't you know  
In the end you're no stronger of hand  
You are no stronger of heart  
Don't you know  
In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart  


_Don't you know  
In the end you're no stronger of hand  
You are no stronger of heart  
Don't you know  
In the end, we'll be tragically torn apart_

_If we can't control the storm_

Some of the lyrics maybe don't make sense. Or it could do, but I cant understand them.

_A fading hope and a broken dream  
Is all there is for me  
It's all there was and will ever be  
And I keep falling further down_

We are lost in this life, you and I  
We've been living a lie  
Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny  
We've been lost all the time

There's no way to cope for these wasted years  
Nor for these long lost tears  
I'm giving in to all my fears  
As I keep falling further down

_We are lost in this life, you and I  
We've been living a lie  
Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny  
We've been lost all the time_

_We are lost in this life, you and I  
We've been living a lie (We've been living a lie)  
Time keeps passing us by, but we can't deny  
We've been lost all the time (We've been lost all the time)_

Now that one made more sense to me. I think it was about me and her. But I couldn't be sure.

_There's no use in crying  
All my tears won't drown my pain  
Free me from your sorrow  
I can't grieve you again_

I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you  
This time

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies

All I did was love you  
Now I hate the nightmare you've become  
I can't let you fool me  
I won't need you again

I watched you let yourself die  
And now it's too late to save you  
This time

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies

I can't feel this love we used to hold  
All I see is black and cold  
As I try to pull you to the ground  
To the ground

Everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by all your emptiness

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies

You bury me alive  
And everybody's gotta breathe somehow  
Don't leave me to die  
You're too consumed by your own emptiness and lies

That one, I had no idea what it was about, but the way she sung it was amazing. Her voice just grabs your attention and holds it until the last sung note.

"EDWARD! Come on or we are going to be late for this concert!"

That was all I needed to run down the stairs, out the door and into my Vanquish. The others could get there themselves. I wasn't waiting.

I've never pushed the Vanquish so fast before, although I've never had to. I regretted going so fast, because now I was waiting for my siblings to arrive and they decided to take their time about it.

BVPOV –

"He's just arrived" Alex told me.

I ran and looked out of the window overlooking the stadium car park. As I franticly searched for him I began to feel that maybe this isn't the same person that I knew in 1928.

Those thoughts quickly vanished when I saw a certain bronze hair vampire get out of a very nice Aston Martin Vanquish. I smiled.

Edward

Now I couldn't wait for this concert to be over so I could be in his arms again.

**Hehehe BV and Edward meet in the next chapter but should I make it so they see each other or talk before the 5 chapter? Review and tell me what you want!**

**Songs: Delain – Control the storm**

** Sirenia – Lost in this life**

** We Are The Fallen – Bury me alive**

**Omg 3 updates in one day so I'm happy :) if I keep this up the story will be finished by the end of the week!**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 –EPOV

How long would it take them to arrive? Even if they were going an average speed it shouldn't tae them THIS long to arrive. I was getting impatient.

_Okokokok we're here calm down! _

ABOUT TIME! When the others caught up, we handed in our tickets and received our back stage passes for later on. I was so excited about seeing her again. I even started to bounce up and down like Alice when she finds out that Dolce and Gabbana are having a sale.

"Edward, seriously, calm down."

"sorry Jasper. I'm just excited"

"and happy and nervous. Why are you nervous?"

"I'll explain later"

Once we had taken our seats in the stadium area, I looked up at the stage and saw that we were fairly close to where artists would be able to reach out and touch members of the audience if they wanted. Well that will help me get closer to her. I waited impatiently for the lights to go down so I would be able to see her. She was close I could feel it in my heart.

15 minutes of pure torture later the light dimmed down and there was a spotlight on the stage. Suddenly there was a cry from within the audience and I suddenly missed the quiet buzz of anticipation.

"WELCOME! Ladies and gentlemen, you are in for a treat! BV is HERE and is waiting for her audience to show her how much you want to see HER!"

The audience went wild screaming out for her and the spotlight disappeared. By this time everybody, including my family, were on their feet trying to see BV first. The stadium was dark for human eyes and everybody went quiet listening for anything. Suddenly there was music and lights, the band member already playing on the stage. The stadium went wild again and then the singing started

_How can I deny this feeling?  
Can't use the fuse that lights the spark  
Don't think I'll hold out too much longer_

The lines are blurred in the dividing  
I deserve light, I desire dark  
Your influence is getting stronger

Defined by mind, my body is too curious  
So won't you show me all there is to know?  


The spotlight shone on her in her magnificence and I got my first look at her. She hadn't changed a bit. And I glad she didn't but what did shock me where my familys reactions

"**oh my god, its her"**

"**WOW I did NOT think I would see her again"**

"**holy hell! What is she doing here?"**

"**ok, NOW I will admit she is better then me, but…WOW"**

I looked at my family in shock. How did they know the love of my life?

_I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)_

No substitute for real pleasure  
You feed the need that lies in me  
I've lost all sense to this devotion

One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?

I know I shouldn't call  
But something makes me crave the heat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)  
The fire in your touch  
I always find so hard to beat  
Your love is bittersweet (so here I am)

One touch and there's a rush of electricity  
So won't you show me all there is to know?  
Anytime you call my name

The crowd went wild! And I will admit one of the many people screaming was me.

It was her, after all these years

Bella

BPOV-

The crowd went wild after the opening song. And I spotted Edward in the audience straight away. He was smiling at me in recognition. And I was smiling right back.

"HELLO SEATTLE!"

The crowd roared in response. I looked over at Matt and signalled him to start the next song.

_We used to go together  
Lookin' after each other  
I thought that you were better,  
Look at you_

You used to be so layed back  
You always kept it so cool  
I loved you 'cause of all that, that's the truth

I don't think you know where your head is  
I was always there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you want us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that it's time for goin' solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

You act like you're on fire  
Livin' your delusion  
You just need you to take you higher  
Off you go

You can make the call  
When you're ready  
I will not be there to help you break the fall

And now you wanna pretend that you're a superstar,  
And now you want us to end what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself,  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that its time for goin' solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

And when it's time for you to come back down to  
Where you started where we parted  
I think you'll find that it's very hard to face  
Reality, it's so simple, hey

And now you wanna pretend that you a superstar,  
And now you want us what's taken you this far  
Don't tell me that you're done as far as we go,  
You need to have a sit down with your ego

When everyone's gone and you're all by yourself  
You know that you're gonna come to me for help  
Don't tell me that its time to goin' solo  
You need to knock some sense into your ego

The crowd was happy with that one as well and I liked that most of the people were singing along with me during the song. Matt chose a darker song next and was one of my favorites.

_How does it feel when all you're counting on is scatterbrained  
Every wind that you have sailed upon, a hurricane  
Every summer you have seen was filled with April rain  
It doesn't get easy, don't you know_

Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, dig that hole deeper  
Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, create your own fate

Count your blessings and prepare to change your point of view  
All those days that you spend waiting won't come back to you  
Take off the glasses that have treated your world black and grey  
It doesn't get easy, don't you know

Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, dig that hole deeper  
Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, create your own fate

Keep raining  
'Cause we are blind, 'cause we are tired, 'cause we are blind to fortune's guidance now  
It keeps raining, 'cause we are blind, it will keep raining, 'cause we are tired  
It keeps raining, 'cause we are blind oh, it will keep raining 'cause we are tired

Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, dig that hole deeper  
Fortune smiles on you  
You're not watching, create your own fate

Not so many people sang along that tome, but it was one of my newest so I wasn't expecting a lot of people to know it.

"Alright everybody! Thank you for being such a great crowd! I'm gunna take a break and will be back in 25 minutes! Relax! Take a breather! Grab a drink and something to eat! Cus you DON'T want to miss the next part!"

The audience roared in response and some started to leave their seats.

"and can the contest winners come back stage please, NOW!" I smiled and skipped off. Not long now.

EPOV-

When Bella called us back stage it took everything I ad not to run on stage and follow her. I lead the family towards the side stairs of the stage and waited for the guard to let us through. Me and Alice were both jumping around with excitement.

"The Cullens?"

We all turned around towards the male voice from behind us. We saw a boy, who looked around the age of 15, with short black hair and…white eyes? That cant be right, can it?

"Bella will see you in her dressing room, if you would lie to follow me,"

At that moment I couldn't care less about what colour his eyes were, all that I cared about was seeing Bella again. He lead us passed a few doors all with names on them until we stopped at one. He opened the door for us and motioned for us to go through. We all entered the room and the door was shut behind us. I heard movement coming from inside a wardrobe it looked like. Then she stepped out of the wardrobe. She didn't seem to notice us at first but it soon dawned on her that she wasn't alone in the room. She spun around and her eyes landed on me straight away.

"Edward" she said, a smile creeping onto her face

"Bella" I returned, just before she ran into my arms.

I held her tight, not ever wanting to let go again.

**AWWWW :')**

**So glad that I got those to together at last**

**I hope this chapter meet up to everyone's standards. I didn't want to disappoint anyone with a rubbish meeting**

**Songs: the only new song in this chapter was Ego by The Saturdays**

**The other 2 songs have been used before**

**Right well I'm updating quite late so please tell me of any spelling or grammer mistakes :)**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for the wonderful reviews for the last chapter :) they made me smile :)

So this chapter is a 'get to know Bella' chapter and will maybe explain how Bella knows the rest of the family :)

ONWARD!

Recap: 

_Then she stepped out of the wardrobe. She didn't seem to notice us at first but it soon dawned on her that she wasn't alone in the room. She spun around and her eyes landed on me straight away._

"_Edward" she said, a smile creeping onto her face_

"_Bella" I returned, just before she ran into my arms._

_I held her tight, not ever wanting to let go again._

Chapter 5 – BPOV

I ran into his arms and started to cry. I was so happy to finally be with him again and I couldn't control it. I put my face in the crock of his neck and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I faintly heard giggling coming from behind Edward and I couldn't care less. I was with him again and nothing else mattered in the world. Edward was muttering my name and rambling on about something that I couldn't make out. I was just listening to his voice, the best sound in the world, ever.

"Edward" I sighed. He pulled back to look at me, and I got lost in his golden eyes. So much better then the red eyes I remembered him with. I smiled up at him and he caught my lips in a passionate kiss.

We had made out before, and a lot more, but this was so much different. Back then we were still getting used to the possibility of being in love and everything was still new to the both of us. But now, we knew what the other wanted. The need and want of the kiss was definite but there was still the love and care that all 1918 gentlemen like Edward have.

Someone coughed behind us, causing us to part, reluctantly and both panting for breath that we didn't need. Edward turned us to see the vampires behind us, and I couldn't help but smile. There before me stood Rosalie Hale holding hands with Emmett McCarty. Standing next to them Mary Brendon and Jasper Whitlock were in a passionate embrace.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I'd see you lot again. What are you doing here?"

Edward wasn't paying much attention; he was just nuzzling my neck with his face and placing feather light kisses across my neck and anywhere he could reach while firmly holding onto my waist, holding me to him.

"We could ask you the same thing Bells, since when do you know Edward?" asked Jasper

"I met when he left Carlisle and Esme in 1928. I was the reason he came back to them. Him being as stubborn as he is, it took a while but he came round" I looked down at Edwards head and started stroking his hair, savouring the feeling of the silky texture running through my fingers.

"Edward, how come you never told us?"

Edward turned his head slightly to answer "I didn't know you all knew her," Edward removed his head completely from my neck, and I missed it straight away, "how do you know each other?"

"Well it's a long story and its gunna take longer then," I looked at my watch and scowled, "5 minutes."

I looked up at Edward and he was staring down at me with pain in his eyes, he soon resumed muzzling into my neck with his head, as if trying to engrave my scent to memory and I continued to stock his hair.

"Why don't you come back to ours tonight after the concert and we can talk then?"

Edward nodded his head into my neck in agreement

"Sure, but would it be o if I brought my coven with me? They won't do anything, I promise"

"You have a coven?"

"Yeah, some of them are in the band and others just help with normal stuff. You've met one of them, did Alex bring you here?"

"Is he the guy with white eyes?"

"Yeah that's him."

"Alright, we'll leave you two for a bit" and with that the others left, leaving me and Edward together.

"Don't make me leave you again, please"

"Edward, it will be for 45 minutes, max. No need to worry"

Edward lifted his head to stare into my eyes again. I reached my hand up to stroke his cheek. His eyes closed and he leaned into my hand, purring

I giggled "Edward you're purring again"

"Only for you, Bella. Only for you."

"Edward you need to go so I can get ready"

His eyes opened and shone with mischief "Make me"

"Edward don-"

"Then you don't need me to leave you so bad, do you?"

"Edward you know I don't like doing that to you" I pouted

"To bad, cus I'm not leaving you again unless you force me"

"Promise to come back?"

"Always" then he kissed me to seal the promise. When he pulled back, he looked into my eyes and said "I love you"

"I love you too, forever. Now go!"

And he vanished. I sighed and continued getting ready.

**Kind of a rubbish ending but it needs to lead up to the next part of the concert.**

**For anyone that's noticed, my 'K' on my laptop is a bit iffy :/ so if a word looks wrong it's probably because of that. SORRY in advance!**

**Lol I hope no body thinks the whole ExB bit at the end is cheesy or anything, but I think it is sweet! **

**I will explain Bella's powers in the 7****th**** chapter….AHH 7 CHAPTERS! Lol **

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMG! I didn't update yesterday! :O sorry :'(**

**Because I was so bored yesterday I decided to explore the facts about my story :)**

**Cus I'm sad like that :)**

**Chapter 1 = 251 hits and 151 visitors**

**Chapter 2 = 106 hits and 93 visitors**

**Chapter 3 = 121 hits and 97 visitors**

**Chapter 4 = 128 hits and 102 visitors**

**Chapter 5 = 107 hits and 83 visitors**

**Now if someone could plz explain what all that means I will be very thankful, but I'm guessing that more people are reading this then are reviewing :( so at the end of this chapter I'm going to tell you all something and its kinda important for the story :) **

**I've also realised I haven't put a disclaimer in…now some of you may not realise I'm not SM so I don't own anything, and I'm not the singer of the songs I put in so I don't own those either. **

**WOW long A/N :/ sorry **

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 6 – EPOV

I turned around to find I was back in the audience and with the rest of my family. I know Bella doesn't like using her teleport on anybody, me especially but I didn't want to leave her unless she needed me to.

The music started up again signalling the re-start of the concert. Bella appeared on the stage, standing still looking out across the audience and the music started behind her,

_My achievements seem so humble  
While you're making whine from water  
While my hand work the cold soil  
All you touch turns into gold_

And I don't want to be like you  
I don't want to be like you  
It seems like you outrun me every time  
I want to be you  
Why can't I erase you from my mind

All the heroes in the gutter  
Finally get their ever after  
As they lay their final glance  
Upon your ever shining armor  
And I don't want to be like you

And I don't want to be like you  
I don't want to be like you  
It seems like you outrun me every time  
I want to be you  
Why can't I erase you from my mind

Looking from a distance,  
the difference seems so small  
Has the grass been greener  
on the other side at all?

And I don't want to be like you  
I don't want to be like you  
It seems like you outrun me every time  
I want to be you  
Why can't I erase you from my mind

The crowd started to applaud her and her band. She was stunning, smiling out at the audience in thanks. I wanted to run up to her and hold her close, whispering my congrats into her ear. The next song started and was one of my favorites

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't I ever learn?  
I've lost all my __trust;  
though I've surely tried to turn it around_

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
from turning it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away, don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place  
Don't tear me down for all I need  
Make my heart a better place

Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
Make my heart a better place  
Make my heart a better place

It was possibly one of her most emotional songs but also one of the calmest, her voice reached a whole new range in this song, a lot higher then normal and this made her seem now angel like. I loved these songs, when she let her emotions show through her performance.

Her next song was also one of my favorite and by the reaction from the audience when they heard it, it was also well known,

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops a__s  
They're falling tell a story_

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear  
Of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Once the audience had calmed down, Bella stood waiting.

"Before I start the next song, I would just like to say thank you for a wonderful welcome to the US and I also want to dedicate this next song, to someone very special to me," the music started softly behind her and she looked directly at me, "I want to say thank you for waiting and still wanting to be with me. I love you" she smiled and started singing

_Watching you sleep for so long,  
Knowing I can't turn the rain into sun any more  
I've given you all that I have,  
Now I stand here, too scared to hold your hand._

Afraid you might wake to see  
_the monster that had to leave_

'Cause you see the shelter as the storm  
holding wind to keep you on,  
you are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
so sleep well my angel.

Under the ash and the lies,  
something beautiful once here now dies,  
and the tears burn my eyes,  
as you sit there, all alone.  
I just want to come home,

But you see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave,  
So sleep well my angel.  
Sleep well, my angel.

I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why

You see the shelter as the storm,  
Holding wind to keep you on,  
You are everything to me, this is why I have to leave  
So sleep well, my angel.

Sleep well, my angel.

I would have been crying if I was able, and it looked like Bella would of to but she still smiled and looked at me with such happiness it made my heart want to burst, she came over to where we were standing, knelt down to kiss me on the check.

"I love you" I whispered, but I didn't realize that her mic was still on so everybody in the stadium heard it.

She laughed quietly, "I love you to," and kissed me again. She stood up and announced, "this is going to be the last song of the evening, thank you everybody that came tonight and have a safe trip home!" and she started to sing.

_You are my man,  
You are my half  
Tell me what's happening  
I know something's wrong  
I can tell when you lie  
I can tell you stopped trying_

And these last three weeks passed and we barely talked  
I think I know and it's breaking my heart  
Am I in or am I out?

Can I love you forever through this?  
Can I trust in you forever through this?  
I don't know how to stop, how to stop  
these tear drops,  
that drip drop drip drop  
Drip drop drip drop

Tell me where have you been?  
Why are you late?  
You smell like lipstick, again  
Come on, answer my question, say something  
Why are you acting out? Or say it's in my head

Can I love you forever through this?  
Can I trust in you forever through this?  
I don't know how to stop, how to stop  
These tear drops,  
That drip drop drip drop  
Drip drop drip drop

I don't wanna cry,  
I don't wanna hear your name  
If this is how it is  
I don't wanna run,  
Run away from myself  
And be lost again

(Oh no no no, oh no no no)  
Can I trust in you forever through this  
I don't know I don't know I don't know  
Drip drop drip drop oh oh oh oh

Bella stood tall and waited for the applause to quieten, before taking a bow, but before she could stand back up, the lights on the stage died and the lights on the room of the stadium turned back on. As we prepared to leave, the boy, who we now know as Alex walked onto the stage and towards us.

"you can wait for Bella outside her changing room"

"thank you" I smiled.

We all walked back to her room, and before Alice could knock on the door, it was open and Bella was in my arms again. I didn't hesitate in joining our lips together again, in a passionate kiss, showing her how much I loved her. Emmett all but dragged us apart, but I never released her waist from my grasp. I looked down at her and smiled.

"lets go home"

**AWW :) hehehe so next chapter might be up tomorrow or Sunday. Not sure yet. I need to write it first**

**So lie I was saying earlier I'm new to the whole fanfiction 'how many people are reading this thing' stuff so, again, if someone could tell me what all the stuff ^^^^ up there means I will be grateful**

**BUT I do have an idea that more people are reading this then are reviewing, SO if I don't get 10 reviews for this chapter, I'm not putting the next one up :P I know that some people might not like this, but I am doing it so I know what people think about where this story is going. I have only had 1 constant reviewer **_**VanessaWolfie101**_** and I want to say thank you for being great! So umm yeah :D**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! And I'm serious about not updating! :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I know I said I wouldn't update if I didn't get 10 reviews, but the review were longer this time so I think it counts :) and they were kind and made me smile which is a good thing cus I've got exams for the next month! :( so sorry if I don't get a lot done after this, I will try but between revising and sleeping I wont have a lot of free time to write :'( **

**I hope I don't let anyone down with this chapter :s lol x**

**WARNING! In this chapter there is a section that could be interpreted as blasphemy towards god/Jesus. I apologize in advance and will highlight when it starts for anyone who will want to skip it if you are religious. But no harsh words about it plz x ty x**

**So ONWARD!**

Chapter 7 – BPOV

Edward led me out of the stadium and towards his Vanquish. We held hand the entire way home, I didn't ever want to let go again. We drove in a comfortable silence, just enjoying out time together. I smiled when we drove into Forks, but was confused when we drove back out. When we were on the outskirts of Forks, we pulled off of the highway and onto a gravel pathway. The twisting road didn't faze Edwards driving at top speed. The house we pulled up into was…there weren't word to describe its beauty. It was larger then I thought it would be. Why did this family need so many rooms, or so much space?

We pulled into the garage, and I saw a lot more cars. How many people were in this family? We waited for the rest of the Cullens to turn up and then my family after. We all walked into the house together. My family looked as awe struck as I was.

"Esme, Carlisle. We have visitors" Alice said as if they were standing next to us, and then they were.

I recognised Carlisle instantly, his eyes the golden colour the same as his family. But the person standing next to him gave me a shock.

Esme Platt, abused run away wife, and very heavily pregnant last time I saw her, was standing next to Carlisle, holding his hand, with the same shocked expression on her face, that in sure was on mine

"Bella?"

"Esme!" I ran towards the women I had considered my mother for such a long time, and had mourned greatly over her, supposed, suicide, and engulfed her in a fierce hug. She returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm as I was giving.

"Oh Bella, my dear. I should have figured it out. How did that slip my mind? Oh my daughter I have missed you"

"You too Esme," I pulled back to look at her, "What happened? I went back to visit you and Thomas (**A/N: not sure if that is Esme's sons name, but I want it to be, so it is :P) **but everybody said you had killed yourself."

"Why don't we talk in the living room, instead of the door way?"

I'm sure I would have blushed if I could of. I chuckled despite my embarrassment and looked up to the rest if the family, who all looked shocked that I was still holding onto Esme for dear life.

When we were all seated, me in between Esme and Edward much to Alice's protests with my family sitting at my feet and some standing behind me, Carlisle spoke

"Well, introductions?"

"Right, well. This is Alex, my brother. His wife Laura. Her sister, Rhianna and her husband Daniel," I pointed out the vampires sitting at my feet, "and this is Monica, her constant on/off boyfriend Joe, and of course Ben." Pointing out the others

"Are all of you mated," we all nodded and I squeezed Edwards hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Esme, "then who is your…" Jasper asked looking at Ben.

"She's my fiancée, still"

"Who is she?"

"Emmett! Don't be rude" scolded Esme

"I'm only asking!"

"Its ok, most people know her though. Jane Volturi?"

"What about her? God, you wouldn't want to be in a room with her, EVER!"

"What does that mean?" me along with the rest of the family were shocked at Emmett idiocy, did he have a death wish?

"Honestly dude, what does that cow have to do with anything?"

It took all of us to hold Ben back from ripping Emmett's head off. He looked shocked and scared by bens out break

"Because that 'cow' as you put it, IS my fiancée"

…

…

"WHAT ARE YOU ON?"

"EMMETT!"

…

…

After Ben had calmed down, with the help of Jasper, he had calmly explained how he and Jane met before she was recruited by the Volturi and how we all go visit her every 5 years.

"And isn't that _fun_?" said Rhianna. Out of all of us she was the one who hated the Volturi the most, we didn't have anything against Jane, she was a wonderful once you get passed the tough girl exterior, it was just, that Aro creped us all out. But Ben shot her a warning glance anyway. That's why those to are such a good match for each other, both of them get annoyed easily and you don't want to get either of them mad.

"Do any of you have talents?" asked Carlisle. I should have known that he would ask that, he always had an inquisitive mind.

"Rhianna, Ben, Laura, Joe and I do"

"What are they?"

"Well Rhianna and Laura's powers are similar. They are both shields. Rhianna is a physical shield and Laura is a mental. Ben's is similar to Jane and Alec's. You know how their attacks are all mental? Well Ben's is physical version of both. Joes is kinda the opposite of Alices, he can see peoples pasts." Alice looked up at this. I knew Alice would be interested in that, because she couldn't remember anything about her human life. "But you won't need to worry about that Alice. You don't need it"

"And why not?"

"Cus I knew you when you were human"

…

…

"WHAT?"

"I'm sorry Alice; I was the one that told your doctor to chance you. You were being hunted and I couldn't let tha-"

"How old are you Bella?"

I sighed "5671"

…

…

"Woh"

"WAIT! How is that possible?"

**(Religious people that can't take other peoples opinions STOP HERE!)**

"Well there have been more then 2010 years, the year Jesus was born was classed as year '0' and I was born before that"

"So is Jesus real then?"

"Oh yeah. He was a party animal. But don't believe any of that stuff in the bible, its all wrong. Jesus wasn't the son off god, Mary was NOT a virgin and he didn't perform all those miracles. I did. Although it was hard, with those 12 idiots following him around like a lost puppy"

**(Religious people that can't take other peoples opinions, CONTINUE!)**

"How?"

"Its one of my powers"

"One?"

"What are your powers Bella?" asked Carlisle

"Well I can teleport myself, people and objects, it making moving a lot easier. But I can also copy any other powers I want by touching someone, like a sponge, but I can change them if I want. Like take the power away completely, change it and then give it back with the adjustments made. I can keep some of them sometimes. So I have a few powers. OH and I can influence people's decisions and actions. That's how I know all of you"

"But how? You now Edward because you met him when he was being a rebel, Alice and Esme when they were human. How do you know the rest of us?"

"Well I ran into Carlisle first," I looked at him and he looked eager for me to continue, "It was after you were changed, while you were trying to starve yourself. I ran across you at your weakest point and I knew you didn't want to hurt humans, but you would of if I hadn't made that deer run past you. You drank, and the deer's memory of being possessed, in a way, went into you. It didn't take a lot of effort to keep you on the diet"

"Thank you"

I smiled and turned to Rosalie. "I'm sorry, I didn't get there quick enough. I was… messing around… with Edward's mind reading… and I was to far away… to get there before they… I'm so sorry Rose, I didn't realise that when I compelled the nearest vampire to change you, you didn't want this life and that it was Carlisle. I'm so sorry and I want to make it up to you, but I can't." Yet.

"Its ok Bella, I'm glad it was Carlisle that found me. Sure I don't want this life, but it could have been worse"

"It would have been if you hadn't found Emmett. Tell me Rose, what made you carry Emmett to Carlisle 100 miles to change him, when you could have done it yourself?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want to risk it, I guess. I just suddenly needed to-" she turned to me, with shock on her face "you made me do it"

"I saw how miserable you were and knew you needed someone to make it better. Emmett was your perfect match in everyway Rose, I wasn't going to let you risk losing him" I didn't see her run up to me and give me a hug

"Thank you Bella. You made this life worthwhile to me" she whispered

"Your welcome Rose"

"so, you know Carlisle by running into him, Rose by getting Carlisle to save her, and me by getting rose to save me?" Emmett asked, I nodded, "so how do you know Alice and Esme?"

"I was working at the mental hospital Alice had been sent to because of her visions, when I found out she was being hunted by another vampire, I got one of the doctors who was also a vampire to change her." I turned to Alice, "I did plan that he would take you away, I would make up a story and join you later, but he was killed by the hunter and you disappeared when I went back for you"

I turned to Esme, "well where to begin? I met Esme when she was shopping. I was wondering around town and Esme had seen me a few times"

"I asked her if she had anywhere to stay, she said no so I invited her to live with me"

"I stayed until you were…? 8 and half months pregnant?"

"Yeah just about, Thomas was born 2 weeks after you left."

"Seriously? Oh. Now I feel bad for leaving you"

"Don't worry about it dear. So me and Bella lived together for a while, then you disappeared one day. I was so worried"

"The Volturi called. I needed to go, I'm sorry. But what happened after?"

"Thomas died a few days after he was born and I tried to kill myself. Carlisle saved me"

I turned to Edward who had been looking at me for the past 2 hours and not said a word, "you were so close, but we never saw each other. How unfair is that?"

"If I had known you were so close, I would have found you."

"I know." And I kissed his cheek. "So that's everything"

"Bella! Could you tell me more about my life? Please I really want to know!"

"Maybe tomorrow? We need to get back to our hote-"

"Nonsense Bella! You and your family will stay with us! I'm not having my daughter stay in a hotel when she has a home right here!" exclaimed Esme. I was touched, she really did care

"Thank you Esme. That would be wonderful, but do you have enough space for all of us?"

"Of course dear. Alice and Rose can make up the beads while Jasper and Emmett show everybody round. You can stay with Edward since I know you two have been apart FAR too long"

I hugged Esme tightly. I had missed her so much. "Thanks mom" and I felt her smile against my skin

"I've missed you Bella"

I pulled back and looked to see it was just me, Edward and Esme left in the living room. Edward stood up and held out his hand for me to take. He pulled me up and we went upstairs, him giving me the tour of the house, and then to his room. We walked in and sat on the sofa, cuddling for the rest of the night into morning.

**WOW! Longest chapter I have written myself! WOO go me! Lol **

**At least 5 reviews for this long chapter!**

**I put up a new story today, and everybody should check it out! Lol do it or I will hunt you down and kill you :| or I will get Edward to do it for me 3 **

**I'm also considering doing a collection of one-shots and putting it into one story as well, would anyone read that? **

**I also want your opinion on 'lemons' I know what they are but do you want one in this story? Or maybe that could be one of the one-shots?**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**WEEKEND!I haven't been updating but what I'm planning on doing is updating 4 or 5 chapters across the weekends cus I've got exams and I'm so tired at the moment. So I will be updating less, but more updates at once will be coming!**

**:D**

**So, my ever constant review said that I should but a lemon in his sooty, so I will, BUT do you what a graphic one? Or a simple one? Plz tell me xxx**

**So ONWARD!**

Chapter 8 –EPOV

It was so odd how Bella knew the whole family. But also comforting in a way, this way we wouldn't be stuck in the whole, 'awkward-getting-to-know' period. But I did find it annoying how we were always so close to finding each other quicker then this, so many times before

Bella fitted into normal family life easily, although she still had to explain her birth to Emmett quite a few times.

Back when Bella was born, she had been adventurous, and had come across the vampire venom that now goes through all vampires, but she thought it was water, so drank it. When the venom got into her blood stream, she began the change, but it took longer then 3 days. It took a week. She didn't know what had happened so she went back to her family. When they had seen her red eyes, she was tried to kill, but ended up killing everyone instead. She regretted it instantly and began hunting animals. She learnt about herself and developed her powers, but she was lonely, so she made others. She would never tell me who she made first, but she did say they were still around and that she still went and visited every now and again. She had travelled, made friends, made enemies, who she quickly took care of, and had developed her talents and strength to rival the Volturi.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Emmett and Bella playing a Joe on Jasper…again

BPOV –

Emmett and I were playing with Jasper again. He was the most fun to prank. We had gone full out with it this time. We had rigged his room so that he would walk in on a wire to trip him up and he would land in a tub of super glue. Buckets of water would tip off of the door and when he stood up, feathers, paint and dead spiders would be thrown at him, sticking to him, and it would tae ages to get everything off.

I walked down stairs to tell Emmett that it was finished setting up. Jasper was sitting on the couch immersed in one of his many history books; pen in hand, correcting any mistakes.

"Jas, Alice told me to tell you, she has a surprise for you upstairs in your room."

"WOO! Go Jas, get in there!" said Emmett playing along.

As Jasper got up and headed towards the stairs, the worst possible thing happened. The trap was pulled, but not by Jasper…

"**BELLA! EMMETT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY HAIR!**" Alice…

"RUN!" Emmett and I ran out the door full speed, with a very angry pixie following us. When I looked back to see what was happening, Alice was catching up to Emmett with pure anger and hate burning on her face.

I started to laugh, it was too funny. Emmett looked at me to see what was wrong. Just as he turned to see where Alice was, she pounced on his back and sent them flying.

I was rolling on the floor laughing. My sides 'hurt' and I 'couldn't breath'.

I heard Carlisle's car drive past and decided it would be best to head back. I ran past a still angry Alice beating up a very scared Emmett, giggling the whole way back.

I arrived the same time Carlisle did, and by the look on his face, something was wrong.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?"

"I think we need to talk inside"

I nodded and followed him in. Edward stopped pacing on spot and ran over to me, embracing me tightly.

"Is it that bad?"

"Hmm? I don't know. I was worried Alice had killed you"

"Oh, no. she was to busy killing Emmett"

Speak of the devil, Alice came walking back through the house, pouting, and headed for the stairs

"NO ONE BOTHER ME WHILE I TRY AND GET THIS STUFF OUT MY HAIR!"

Carlisle called us to the sofas. We sat down and waited for Carlisle to tell us what was wrong.

"I got a call at work today…from Italy," *gasps* "Aro seems to think that we need to split up. Mates are only allowed to stay together from now on, or they will do it for us" Carlisle looked devastated, but I couldn't take my eyes off of the spot on the carpet.

"Monica…"

"Already on it" Monica took out her phone and called for Seattle airport to have our plane ready…soon

"Bella? What's going on?" I turned to look at Edward

"We're going to Italy"

**Woo! First of the next 5! Over the next to days I'm going to make up for not updating! **

**Also, hoping to get more reviews, all reviews I get for this chapter, I will send you a preview of the upcoming chapters! XD if u don't want to see them just say! XD**

**Omg I'm listening to the eclipse soundtrack! EEPPPP not long to go now! Its such a good soundtrack and if u haven't listened to it yet…what r u doing with ur life?**

**Jokes x**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm looking forward to this chapter! :D I've been looking forward to it since I thought about writing it in! Hehehe **

**Onward!**

Chapter 9 – EPOV

Bella wasn't talking. The rest of her coven were busy getting planes ready, calling the airports in Seattle and Rome, telling them we would be using their runways, getting cars ready in Rome to take us to the Volturi, although no one would explain why it was so important we went now.

I kept looking at Bella, she wouldn't speck, wouldn't move, I don't think she was breathing either. Not that she needed to anyway.

"Bella, we're ready to go" said Laura. Bella stood up and started giving orders.

"Edward, Rhianna, Daniel, Alice, Jasper and Ben, with me. Everyone else in Emmett jeep. Meet us at the airport, and follow me there, got it?"

"Yes Bella" everyone answered. She got into her car and everyone followed, or got into Emmett's jeep.

Bella started driving, still not talking and just staring straight ahead on to the road. I didn't even drive this fast, we were going around 260 MPH. she must have had work done to make the car faster

We arrived in 1 hour, Emmett was far behind us.

"Daniel wait for them, the run to the plane. I'm not waiting for more then 10 minutes. Alice call them and tell them that! If they aren't here, they come on their own!"

They both nodded. We walked into the terminal, humans instantly parting to let us through. When we got to security, Ben took care of the guards, while we passed though. I felt the others join us. Everybody's thoughts were the same,

_What's going on?_

_Why does Bella look like she is going to kill?_

_Why are we in such a rush?_

I was thinking all the same thing my self. We got to a boarding gate, Bella walked straight through the gate, through the tunnel and onto a very big jet. She went straight to the captains cockpit (**A/N I think that's what it's called**) and started shouting at the captain to get the jet going, fast! Everybody sat down but I waited for Bella to come back out. When she did, I too her hand and led her to 2 seats next to each other. No one was talking. The plane took off. We were going to Volterra.

_*A few hours later!*_

(Still EPOV)

When we landed in Rome, Bella was off of the plane quickly. We all followed, her coven forming a 'v' shape around her. She didn't look back or say anything, just carried on walking. When we got into the 'arrivals' longue there was a vampire waiting for us. Bella walked up to him, whispered something very fast and quiet.

We were directed into a limo. Bella got in first followed by Ben, Rhianna, Daniel, Laura, Alex, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle then me. Bella was sitting on her own and I thought that maybe she needed to be alone.

"Edward" she said, gesturing to the set next to her. I sat down on her left and she curled into me, showing more emotion in that act then she had the entire way here.

"Bella, what's going on?"

She sighed. "I'll tell you later. I promise"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. Everybody had broken off into little convocations with each other, until Ben brought something up

"Bella, how are we going in?"

"I'm leading in. we go in, in a 'V' formation with the Cullens behind us all. I want Ben on my left and Rhianna on my right. Laura will be in front of the Cullens with your shield around them. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

About 30 minutes later, we pulled up in front of the castle the Volturi lives in. Bella and her coven all pulled out clocks, but Bella's was a mix of red black with gold lining.

"everyone, keep your hoods up until we find Aro. No one says a word to anyone, even Jane if we see here. We are here for a reason, not to catch up. Got it?"

"yes Bella" they replied. We got out the car, Bella leading like she said she would

She pushed the double doors open, leading us all into the foyer of the building. Aro receptionist, looked up at us and quivered in fear. We continued down the halls of the castle, any passers by would move out of our way, bow their heads and mummer,

"Your highness,"

Always referring to Bella, but she never did any thing about it. We were moving fast, Bella strong and powerful, leading us. Just then 2 vampire came running at us, not seeing us at all. Bella turned her head slightly towards Rhianna. When they would have hit us, they hit her shield and were thrown backwards. Bella walked up to them alone, the rest of us stayed where we were. The vampires, I now recognised as

Demetri and Felix, looked up at Bella, and they started to shake with fear. They stood up, only to kneel on one knee in front of her.

"Your highness," they both said in unison

"Where is he?"

"Who? Mistress?"

"ARO!"

"In the feeding room" both of their voices shacking. Bella pushed them aside, now knowing our destination.

We arrived at the doors. I could hear Aro talking to Alec, about the mission to destroy our family. And apparently so could Bella.

She growled, opened both door with out touching them, blowing them off of its hinges.

"ARO!"

**Oooh I like this chapter! :D hehehe x hope you guys do to x **

**What does everybody think of powerful Bella?**

**I personally think she should be more lie this in the books, but I'm not SM so Bella isn't mine :/**

**Sigh, but her coven are! Woo! I own twilight characters! **

**Hehehe XD x**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sooo sorry I didn't update last week :( I had exam revision and I was so tired :'( but I'm making sure I do update this week!**

**Lots of people liked powerful Bella so I'm happy :) **

**This chapter is going to start with a recap and then follows that moment from Bella pov **

**ONWARD!**

**Previously **

_She growled, opened both door with out touching them, blowing them off of its hinges._

"_ARO!"_

Chapter 10 – BPOV

"ARO!"

Aro turned at the sound of my voice, looking shocked but tried to cover it up by looking like his happy gleeful self

"Bella! What a lovely surprise! I didn't know you knew the Cullens. How wonderful! But I am sorry, Jane is out on a mission and will not be back for a few days."

I turned to Alec, "call her. I want her back"

He bowed his head and ran out the room.

"is there something wrong Bella?"

"Ben" Aro was on the floor with a blank look in his face that everyone gets when Ben uses his power on them. I needed to get my anger in control before I lost it and lashed out at him. I didn't particularly like Aro but he was good at his job of running the Volturi

Alec returned into the room "she is on her way back now, your highness. She will hopefully arrive in 3 hours"

"good" I turned to the brothers who both had their heads bowed, "leave us. You do not need to be here." Just as they were leaving I called Marcus.

"yes your highness?"

"bring Diddyme in please. I didn't see her last time I was here and I refuse to not see my favourite sister again. I don't care if she is on a trip, have her come back" I told him. Marcus was my favourite of the brothers and his wife was my best friend. She was away last time I had visited and I missed her dearly.

Marcus looked down with a…pained? expression on his face. Caius took hold of his arm and pulled him out of the room.

I turned my attention back to Aro. "Emmett take hold of Aro please, have him on his knees in front of the throne" I said as I walked up to the middle throne. I sat down where I should have been sitting for all of my existence, being the first vampire ever and all.

"Ben, realise him" Aro slowly regained control of his body. He looked around to find himself. When he saw me glaring down at him he quivered in fear.

"what is the meaning of your decision Aro?"

"the Cullen coven is to big, your highness. It needed to be cut down."

"I thought the agreement was that you asked me with regards to covens!"

"I didn't know where you were" he looked down, knowing he had no excuse

"you knew I was going back to America! Yu knew that Demetri could have found me! There is no excuse for your insolence Aro!"

"I'm sorry" he cried

"this is your last warning Aro! If I find you have broken another rule I set for you, I will not hesitate in disposing of you!"

He nodded his head.

"Demetri!" he came running in and bowed his head, waiting.

"I want Marcus and Diddyme back in here now! Go fetch them!" in the corner of my eye I saw Aro stiffen and shake his head slightly in Demetri's direction. He left the room looking apologetic at Aro. I waited for them to return, when they did it was only Demetri and Marcus, I couldn't see Diddyme.

"Marcus?"

"I'm sorry your highness" he whispered, sounding pained. I walked up to Aro and took the gift I had given him so many years ago, walked up to Marcus and took his hand. His memories filled my head, but I was disturbed to find that Diddyme had been killed…by Aro…

I realised his hand and turned back to Aro, hate pouring off of me in waves.

"you…didn't!" I screamed at him. He was shacking with fear now. I took fold of his hand to find his reasons…his selfish, uncaring, power hungry REASONS! He killed her because he wanted to make sure Marcus stayed with the Volturi! I couldn't stand to see this miserable creature anymore and quickly ripped off his head. The metallic tearing noise was heard throughout the castle. Felix came running in followed shortly by Caius. They were both stunned to say the least.

"felix, finish it off." I walked over to the brothers standing dumbfounded next to each other.

"I don't want you two here any more. Aro has caused enough damage and you don't need to stay. I don't mind if you do, but you will not be in charge any more, I will find new leaders." I turned to Marcus, "I'm so sorry Marcus, I would bring her back if I could" and I hugged him. He returned it weakly

Both of the brothers looked at me and said "thank you Bella"

**Don't kill me for killing Aro!**

**He had it coming for killing his own sister!**

**I'm sorry for the slow updates but this is a bad time of the year for me :( **

**Exams, sleeping, revising, school, homework, its all I seem to be doing**

**I will try to update regularly but I'm not promising :(**

**PREVIEW!**

"rose, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

**Hehehe :) what do you think of that?**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**EXAMS ARE OVER! And I couldn't be happier! AND I saw eclipse last weekend! :O BEST MOVIE EVER! :) I will say no more in case anybody hasn't watched it yet x**

**ONWARD!**

Chapter 11 – BPOV

We left Italy quickly after I had Aro killed. Ben had stayed behind to run the Volturi with Jane and Alec, now they could be together and change things back to the way they should be in our world.

When we got back to Forks, I went straight into training. Edward was slightly concerned, but I told him, when I need him he will know.

Edward showed me a meadow that was perfect for my concentration. It was quiet and no-one knew it was here.

I would sit on the ground focusing my powers onto one single tree that was slightly withered. I understood that once I got the feel f the power and learnt how to use it, it would be easier to do. But I had to find it first

Edward would visit everyday; always saying I needed to take a break and that was what he was good at providing. I gave up ignoring him eventually; he knew he would win anyway

"Come on Bella please?"

"No Edward I need to work" I said while still staring at the tree.

Edward came round behind me and covered my eyes, thus breaking my concentration.

"EDWARD!"

"Bella you let your shield down. I could hear you from the house. What are you working so hard for?"

"It's a power I want to develop"

"Why does it have to be now? There are things I would rather be doing…" he said seductively, trailing his tongue up my neck. I sighed in pleasure

"Edward…if you can't behave…then leave"

"Bellllla" he whined. He was becoming too cute. I sent him away with the teleport. Hopefully he got the message that I didn't want to be disturbed.

I needed to think. Normally I would think of why I want this power and it would come to me, but I hadn't thought of any reason strong enough to let me act on it. I would think about how I wanted to save people that had fatal illnesses or dying when they had their life ahead of them. But it wouldn't work.

Sighing, I gave up for the day. I headed back to the house where everybody was watching TV.

I walked past all of them looking for Edward, but found Esme instead. She was painting and humming a soft tune to herself.

"Esme?" she turned slightly startled

"oh Bella, I didn't hear you come home," she set her paints down and walked over to me, embracing me in a hug. "What's on your mind sweetheart?"

"its this new power. It could really help humans, but I can't get a hold of it. I'm not sure I should any more"

"its not like you to give up Bella."

"I know. I just don't know how to make the feeling appear. I would normally think of an emotion or situation where I would use it, but I cant on this. Its hard."

Esme pulled me over to the bed and sat me down. "what is the power Bella?"

"its to bring humans and objects to life if they die. I don't see the point in wasting a life and causing that family agony because they lost someone who didn't have to die."

"Bella, that's so selfless. But why cant you make up a scenario?"

"normally its something I could relate to, something I will go though. But I'm not human. I cant put myself in their shoes. Vampire are the living dead, so its not like I can say we all died, cus we're not dead"

"hmm…" Esme trailed off. I took a look inside her mind to see what she was thinking

…_Thomas didn't need to die. My poor son. What I wouldn't give to have another. But I'm being selfish. I've had another chance at having a family. Whereas Rose and Alice will never know what its like to carry their child inside them…_

Esme got me thinking. What if this power was able to change vampires back to humans? Would it be possible? The feeling of want and need for your own child? Would it be enough?

I kissed Esme on the check and ran downstairs to find Rose. I knew she would be more then willing to help me find out

Rose was outside with Alice. "hey, Rose. Could I talk to you?"

"sure"

She stood up and we ran into the forest. When I stopped I turned around to face her.

"Rose, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"well…to be human again I guess. Why?"

"would you be willing to help me make that possible for you?"

"What!"

"it's a new power I want to develop. And I think it will reverse the change and make you human again"

"Why me?"

"its my way of making this life up to you"

She smiled "I would be honoured"

**Aww :) so glad I finished this chapter!**

**I'm meant to be doing coursework for English, but really CBA ATM!**

**:( so I thought 'WRITE!' **

**Will hopefully get another update soon**

**OH and while I was writing this I got 5 new subscriptions! :D**

**WOO! So if those 5 people review as well as my ever faithful VanessaWolfie101 then that's 6 reviews!**

**SO 10 reviews and I update :P**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**What a week I have had :( I've broken my nose and haven't been able to look at my laptop since Tuesday last week, and I'm going in for sugary to fix it this Friday :( so because it's the first time I have been able to write and I got my 10 reviews :D I'm updating! :)**

Chapter 12 – BPOV

Me and Rose sat for a while just talking about her being human again, all the things she wanted to do and would be able to if I managed to turn her back. She would always tell me what she was thinking and feelings so I would be able to get a feel for the power.

Sometimes she would go quite and I would need to read her mind to know what she was thinking. I liked those moments the best. Her passion for her own family was amazing.

She imagined her and Emmett walking in a street somewhere sunny without the fear of sparkling. Rose round with his child, talking about little things like, names, god-parents, schools, what they wanted the baby to look like and other small things that parents did. Both of them were happy and excited for the baby to come.

I got far that day. I was able to bring a tree back but only for a short time. But I did get a hold of the power. And now I found it easier to make the feeling come back. Edward visited every other day and sometimes I would catch him thinking along the same lines as Rosalie, but it was me and him instead. That made me really happy. He wanted a family with me and if I had my way I would make sure to give him one.

Esme helped as well. She knew the feelings and that helped a lot. Alice felt a bit useless. She could remember her human life so didn't know what the fuss was about, but she would come and be supportive of me anyway.

Jasper was the only guy to agree with Alice. He didn't know what to do with a family but would be supportive of me anyway. Emmett was supporting Rose and he was looking forward to trying if this worked. Only Emmett would look forward to the sex part in having a baby. Carlisle knew that Esme wanted her own child like she had many years ago, so if this worked for Rosalie he was hoping I would try again with himself and Esme.

Today was one of the days where I was just focusing on Edward. We went to our meadow and just talked. Edward was sitting against a tree, his legs out in front of him, with me sitting between them. My head was resting against his shoulder and his arms were around my waist holding me to him.

"Why are you doing this? I'm not complaining or saying it's a bad thing, but…why?"

"you know my…hate…for a wasted life. What's the point of dying so young? It only causes hurt and pain to others. I want to stop that, and I'm hoping this power is going to do that."

"so it isn't a way of making this life up to Rose?" he joked.

I smiled "no, well maybe a little. I just don't think vampires should be deprived of that type of life"

"hmm…"

We sat in silence for a while. Edward shifted behind me and started rubbing circles into my stomach with his thumbs. When I looked up at him, he had a far away look in his eyes, suggesting that he didn't even realise he was doing it. I moved my arms and intertwined our fingers, thus breaking Edward out of his bubble. He looked down at our hands then back to me. He smiled my crocked smile and kissed me. It was sweet and delicate. We weren't rushing or fighting for dominance. We were just showing each other our love.

I moved around in his arms so I was kneeling in front of me. I looked into his eyes and held his attention.

"I want to give you everything in the world Edward. I want to be able to give you a family of your own."

"Bella, you don't know how much it would mean to me if you managed to do this. How much it would mean to the others. You trying this…it's fixing this family. Everyone wants the feeling of being needed as a mother or a father. I know most wouldn't say it, but all the family want it. Even Alice and Jasper who say they aren't bothered at all by this. They want it as much as Esme or Rose."

I sighed and put my head back onto his shoulder. He rested his head on top of mine and pulled me closer to him.

I suddenly really wanted this power to work. I wanted to see everybody happy with their families and make them feel like they were needed.

A few minutes later Edwards phone rang. He picked it up and answered,

"Hello?...yes why?...what!...we'll be there in a sec" he said hanging up.

"What's wrong?"

"Rose just collapsed"

**Hehehehehe :) evil!**

**Sorry I take so long to update :/ sorry xxx**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm HURT! :'( I only got to reviews for the last chapter :'( do you guys hate this story that much to not tell me how bad I'm doing :'( **

**Truly hurt :(**

**I'm not sure if I should even be posting this….**

Chapter 13 – BPOV

Edward and I ran back to the house to find a very worried Emmett, a blank looking Alice, an in pain Jasper, and a comforting Esme, trying to keep her 2 boys together. Edward went to talk to Esme while I ran upstairs to find Carlisle and Rose.

They were in Carlisle's office, which had been turned into a hospital room. I walked straight over to Rose and looked her over. She looked fine, almost like she was sleeping. But maybe for a vampire that isn't the best thing to be doing.

"What happened Carlisle?"

"well, she was just talking with Alice, then she started feeling odd. Alice looked ahead but couldn't see anything so of course started to panic. Everybody was focused on calming Alice down and trying to think of reasons why Rose's future had disappeared, that we didn't see Rose trying to focus, like when a human stands up to quickly and they cant see right for a few moments, then she just fell to the floor." (**A/N hope that makes sense :P) **

I sighed. This was odd. I needed to know what was going through Rose's head before she collapsed.

I called Edward upstairs.

"What's up?"

"I need to change your power a bit"

"…Why?..."

"I'm going to change it so you will be able to hear what everybody was thinking by listening to Carlisle re-tell the story"

"can you change it back after?"

"yeah"

"ok…" I turned to face him and held out my hands. He placed his in mine and I started to concentrate. It was easy to take his power away, changing it was harder. I had to think about what I wanted as I gave it back to him.

When everything was finished and he had his altered power back I asked, "how do you feel?"

"its so weird not hearing anybody…"

"for the time being you should only be able to hear peoples thought when they are telling you a memory." I turned to Carlisle, "I need you to give exact details of everything Carlisle, what everybody was doing every moment, what everybody was saying but mainly on Rosalie. Edward needs her actions very specifically for this to work ok?"

"sure…" then he continued to tell Edward what happened. I had Edward write down everything so he wouldn't need to stop the story to tell me.

When Carlisle finished, I let Edward enjoy the silence in his head for a while. I was focused on what Rose was thinking.

_**(Talking to Alice) **__I can't believe Alice would think that I wouldn't let her decorate the babies' room. That is if Bella got hold on the power. I wanted so badly for this to work…woh that was odd. Since when did vampires feel dizzy? Oh well._

_**(After Alices blank vision)**__ ok, NOW I'm worried. What's going to happen to me if Alice can't see my future anymore? What's going on? Good god there's that feeling again. _

_**(losing focus) **__ok…in full out panic mode now. I cant see. I feel dizzy and I can't breath right. But everyone is worried about Alice and why she cant see me, so no-one is paying attention. DAMN! What is going on?_

_**(before Rose falls)**__ its ok. Everything is going to be ok. GOD I hope so…STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! I'm GOING TO BE FIN…what the hell is that in my chest? __**(Rose collapses)**_

Her chest? I looked over at Rose to see her breathing like normal, slow, deep breaths. I walked over to her and looked over her chest. Everything was as it should be, so what was wrong?

Frustrated I sat down next to her. I stared at the wall on the other side of the room hoping it would tell me. It didn't.

A while later Emmett came up stairs to check on Rose. It really hurt him to see her like this. He didn't want to lose her and he was worried that this was the reason Alice couldn't see her anymore.

"don't worry Em, she'll wake up"

"I know. She wouldn't leave me" he said, almost to himself. He looked onto the floor and saw the piece of paper where Roses thoughts had been written.

Edward also came back in. "Bella? Could you change this power thing back please?"

"sure." I walked over to him and held out my hands again. He placed his in them and I changed it back to normal before realising him. He smiled and pulled me to him.

"its ok Bella. She'll be fine"

"I know"

…

"in my chest?"

…

"what?"

On this it was 'IN my chest'. Well what could that be?"

IN her chest. _IN_ her chest. _**IN **_her chest!"

Not on it, IN it!

How had I been so STUPID!

I ran over to Rose and put my ear on her chest.

"Bella?"

"SSHHHH!"

They were both quiet.

Then I head it. The

_One…two, three….four…..five_

It was slow, quite and irregular. But it was there.

The faint thumping of a heart. A human heart

**I hope that clears this up for anyone still reading this terrible excuse for a fiction **

**:'(**

**Also if anyone is reading 'Baby Bella' I'm putting that on pause! I find it hard to write to separate stories at the same time.**

**This may be my last update before I go to Ireland on the 10****th**** but when I get back (and can go on the internet when ever I want) I will have loads to update :)**

**That is…if I get reviews….**

**REVIEW! x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well I'm on the ferry to Ireland :) not very good internet connection but still I can write :) **

**I've decided I'm not going to worry about what people think of this story :) I'm enjoying writing it so I'm not going to stop :P**

Chapter 14 – BPOV

The fact that Roses heart was beating was enough evidence for me that she was turning human again. This meant that my power had worked and I had been able to change her!

"Bella? Whats going on?"

"out! Both of you out!"

"WHY?" I teleported them out the room and locked the door. I knew Edward might listen to me but Emmett wouldn't.

"BELLA? WHAT'S GOING ON! TELL ME!"

"EMMETT! I need you to stay away until Rose wakes up!"

"Well how long is that going to be?"

"3 days…I think…."

"you think?"

"I'm not sure Emmett!"

I heard him moving down the stairs again. This was going to be a LOOONG 3 days…

…

…

…

…

The 3 days pasted slowly. I didn't let anyone in, but I was sure everyone could hear the heart beat by now. I wasn't about to leave Rose now and find out.

Around mid-day on the third day she started to stir. I had removed all of the wires Carlisle had hooked her up to so she could move around freely.

She rolled over and curled up into a ball. Any outsider would of thought she was sleeping, and well, the is what she was doing.

"Rose?"

"hmm?"

"how are you feeling?"

"Tired. Go away" she said with a pout

"I think you need to get up now Rose."

"5 more minutes"

"I think 3 days is enough Rose"

"3 days?" she said as she sat up, a shocked expression on her face.

"yeah…"

"Why was I out 3 days?"

"Rose, can you put your hand on your heart for me?"

"umm…sure?" she warily put her hand to her chest. She gasped her eyes went wide and she looked up at me. "Wha-?"

"you human again Rose"

She was silent for a while.

"how?"

"I got the power to work at last, and I guess because we had been trying so hard to change you to just happened."

"so, what happened? I mean, how did it work?"

"Well, I was with Edward, and we just started talking about the power. When I realised how bad everybody wanted this to work, it just, did"

"What about the others?"

"everyone is still the way they were when you fell asleep. Apart from Emmett, he's all but pulled his hair out because he has been so worried about you."

"if he was so worried then why isn't he here?"

"I told everyone to get out of the room when I realised what was happening. I didn't want anyone to realise you were their singer then end up killing you."

"right…so what have I missed?"

"not a lot. Everyone hasn't been doing to much. We've all been a bit anxious for you to wake up. I told Esme to go and get some human food for you. I didn't know what to expect so we got everything. Food, medicine, drinks."

"can I see Emmett?"

"Sure. Do you want to go downstairs or him come upstairs?"

"can he come upstairs?"

"Sure, can you walk to your bedroom?"

"Yeah"

"ok, I'll bring him up"

With that I stood and left the room. I could hear Rose moving and getting used to everything. I went downstairs and all eyes turned to me when I walked into the living room

"how is she?"

"Is she awake yet?"

"does she need anything?"

"can we see her yet?"

"if you guys let me talk I can tell you everything!"-pause-"right then. She's ok and just woke up. She doesn't need anything at the moment and she wants to see Emmett before she see's anyone else. is that ok with everyone?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"  
"ok"

"Emmett?"

"yeah im coming"

As we walked up the stairs towards their room I filled Emmett in on all the changes Rose had gone though.

"she is a lot weaker then you are used to. So don't kill her by squeezing her to hard. She might also smell different but don't go drinking her dry. She is in shock as much as you so you may just need to comfort her for a while."

"ok. Is she ok though. I mean health wise?"

"she is acting and behaving as any human would. She isn't showing any illnesses at the moment."

When we finally got upstairs to their room, Rose was sitting on the bed, with her head in her hands. Emmett walked over to her slowly. When he reached her he placed his hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up, startled, to see who was there. When she saw it was Emmett, she leapt up into his arms and hugged him, tightly round the neck. Emmett put his arms around her waist keeping her up and also returning the hug.

I left them alone in their moment, and went back downstairs to talk to the others.

**Chapter 14 :P wow so many chapters :P lol **

**I think I will give u a preview of a new story I'm writing x I wont post it till 'Baby Bella is finished, but if I get enough responses then I will post it sooner :)**

'_its going to be ok Bella, a new home is a new start. You will love England!'_

Sure

I had been in my new home for 30 minutes and already I hated it here. It was to cold for the summer and the school system here is so confusing.

My mom and dad decided it would be good for me to get away from Jacob. But I didn't really see the need to get out the country. We were lucky that my dads company was willing to send him to a branch they had started in England. Mom would go anywhere with my dad. They were both so supportive of me, after the whole Jacob incident.

We managed to get out the country just them this one broke up for 5 weeks of summer.

Great

I was lucky in a way I guess. I would have to miss the first month or so of the new school year because of my baby.

Oh, didn't I mention? Yeah I'm pregnant


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

As I went down stairs, everybody's eyes turned to me. They could all hear Rose's new found heartbeat and I'm sure everybody wanted answers.

Carlisle went first,

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine. Maybe a bit sore from the last part of her human life, but it will pass.

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, the last physical thing to happen to her when she was still human would have left a few scars. In a lot of places that no one will ever see."

There was a collective gasp of recognition around the circle of vampires.

"So how will it work then? Rose and Emmett's baby?" Esme asked with gleam in her eyes. I knew that if this worked then ld be then next to try, followed by Alice and then myself, should Edward and I chose it.

"Well, I guess, we let them 'do it'. Unless, it becomes a danger to Rose, we can let nature do what it does best. If not, then IVF might work, or in the worst case, I'll have to change Emmett as well and leave them to it. They seem like the only options to me."

Carlisle had a calculating look on his face, thinking from a medical point if there was more we could do. Alice had that far away look she gets when she looks at the future, Edward beside her, seeing what she saw. Jasper looks slightly frightful; the possibility of another human in the house would scare any vampire. Esme, though, looked upset.

"Esme?"

She looked up shocked, "Yes?" Her voice quivered. A sign of fear.

"Are you ok? You don't look happy with the news."

"Well, I'm sure Rose can recover, medically, from her… but, I'm not sure I can."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after I lost my son, I tried to commit suicide, didn't I?" she turned to Carlisle, "Can I recover from that?"

Carlisle looked down, almost ashamed. "I'm not sure, possibly. I would have to run tests, but that would only be possible when you're human. There isn't any other way until then." He finished by looking sadly at his wife. We all knew he wanted this as much as Esme. He wanted a to watch Esme grow large with his child and know the feeling he has seen so many time in hospitals around the world, the feeling of pride and love as new parents look over their new born infant.

Esme reached over and grabbed her husbands hand in her own and smiled up at him, showing that she was ok with what he said.

"Basically, we just need to keep Rose, safe, happy and out of harms way. If that means that she will have to move away for a while then she will have to. Emmett can go, unless he is a risk to her or a new possible baby. Agreed?"

Everybody nodded.

~:~:~

Emmett came down saying Rose had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but he couldn't leave her side. Esme, Alice and I 'awwed' at how sweet he was being, whereas his brothers laughed under their breath. We girls glared at them and they soon shut up. We filled Emmett in on all that we had talked about while he was with Rose and he agreed, full heartedly, with everything. However he did look nervous about the 'baby making' part

"Of course I know HOW to do it. I'm just worried about Rosie's safety, during and after. As much as I want this baby, I'm not willing to lose Rose because of it."

Later on, Edward and I went hunting as neither of us had been during Rose's change. We ran hand in hand towards our meadow, where we stayed until the sun came over the horizon.

**Well, I know I haven't updated in forever with this one! But because of the new system, it should become regular :D YAY!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! **


End file.
